


did you cry?

by dldld



Series: songkang 100-minute challenge [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Minho says he didn't cry but Seungyoon knows the truth.





	did you cry?

**Author's Note:**

> For the SongKang 100-minute challenge prompt #116 "Did you cry?"  
> Sorry it's late! I tried joining last week's prompt but I really have no idea what to write so I looked into the past prompts and here we are.  
> I know, I am so bad at titles.  
> Unbeta-ed. All errors are mine.  
> Also, uhm, it's non-AU? But of course, all imagined by me.

It's already past one in the morning and while Seungyoon would usually be in the studio at this hour, they've just come back from Vietnam. Came back to something so horrendously absurd, something completely impossible, and something irreversible. They all saw it as they landed in Seoul, completely shocked and confused. One look at Minho's deflated shoulders and he knew the man has seen it and is hurt, hurt beyond what Seungyoon could ever imagine. Minho, who loves kids so much. Defamed and accused of something so horrifying.  
  
They didn't dare bring it up as Minho lowered his cap all the way to his eyes. As Minho donned his mask. Minho was not only hiding from their fans that are sure to be waiting in the airport, but from them too, Seungyoon knew this. Everyone tried to act like nothing happened but they couldn't fool anybody. Seungyoon and Seunghoon went straight to the cat dorm, not even bothering to deposit their bags at their own rooms first. They all crowded Minho on the couch, flipped channels until they found something they could all agree to watch.  
  
And for the most part, everything was normal. Minho was smiling. Minho was annoying Seunghoon. Minho was laughing at everything Jinwoo was saying. Minho was looking at Seungyoon like he usually does, like he's so happy and thankful to him.  
  
Seungyoon pretended as if nothing was amiss but deep inside, he wanted to scream. He wanted them all to stop the charade. _How can everything be okay? Be normal?_ As if Minho knows what Seungyoon truly feels, he gave Seungyoon a look. A look that tried to convince Seungyoon that he's truly okay. That Seungyoon didn't have to worry.  
  
Seungyoon didn't want to contradict Minho. Not right now at least. So he let him be. He let them all pretend.  
  
Seunghoon and Seungyoon went back to their dorm after the show they were watching ended. Seungyoon tried his best to sleep but his mind kept on thinking about Minho. How he wanted to make sure he's okay. How he wanted to watch him sleep while stroking his hair, hearing his deep breaths and feeling his heart beat.  
  
And so Seungyoon sneaks back into the cat dorm, careful not to wake anyone up. He goes straight to Minho's room only to see an empty bed. Minho's phone is also missing, as his bag.  
  
Seungyoon tries not to worry. To be rational about it. He sends a message to Minho.  
  
**ksyksyksy**  
where are you?  
  
Seungyoon feels that it might sound too worried. Too naggy.  
  
**ksyksyksy**  
are you eating tteokbokki all by yourself?  
you didn't even think of inviting me?  
  
No reply.  
  
Seungyoon slouches on the couch, eyes on his phone as he endlessly scrolls Twitter. Jinwoo is already asleep in his own room but Seungyoon's still in their dorm, waiting for Minho to come home. It's dark, the only light illuminating his surroundings is the one coming from his phone.  
  
An hour passes. Two. Despite the late hour and the tiredness, Seungyoon is wide awake, eyes no longer on his phone but trained on the door. He has finally decided to just go to the studio and find Minho himself when the door opens and Minho comes in. Seungyoon stands as quickly as he could and comes rushing to the door.  
  
"Seungyoon-ah! You surprised me! Why are you here? Were you waiting for me?" Minho says, trying so hard to sound jolly it pains Seungyoon so much.  
  
"Minho-ya, you don't have to pretend anymore. It's only me. Are you okay?" Seungyoon tries to look into Minho's eyes, but the latter won't let him.  
  
Minho removes his shoes and changes into his slippers, going straight to the kitchen to drink some water. Seungyoon doesn't let Minho escape and follows him doggedly.  
  
"It's a small apartment, I'm not gonna run away from you," Minho says as he chuckles.  
  
"Did you cry? Have you let it all out?" Seungyoon doesn't want to waste time evading what needs to be talked about.  
  
"No, I didn't cry. I'm fine, Seungyoon-ah. You can go to sleep now," Minho looks at Seungyoon's eyes this time as he says it and it breaks Seungyoon's heart. It breaks Seungyoon's heart how Minho wants to appear like it didn't faze him. That Minho wants them not to worry. But Seungyoon loves to worry, especially if it's about Minho. And it pains him that Minho surely thinks he'd just be burdening them if he shows how hurt he is. _I want you to share your burdens to me, Minho. Let me help you. Let me carry some of them for you. Let me, let me, let me._  
  
"Yeah, sure, you didn't cry. Let me  freeze spoons for you so your eyes won't get swollen when you wake up," Seungyoon says as he gets two spoons and places it inside the freezer.  
  
Minho then goes inside his room and plops down his bed, Jhonny curling up on his arms.  
  
When Seungyoon follows Minho to his room armed with two frozen spoons, Minho is already sleeping, breaths deep and eyes closed. Putting the spoons down, he fishes something out of his pocket and hangs it on Minho's nightstand.  
  
"Minho-ya, I hope this catches the bad dreams away. Good night," Seungyoon whispers, as he walks towards the door and turns off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
